The End of Evolution
by Yvintia
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A story about how Evolution is draining the life out of another X-men universe, so a character goes to destroy it... I would say OC, except Anya isn't mine...
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: First Encounter

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters. Mouse, however, IS mine. Don't worry, she won't be in every chapter. 

This story is based on my opinion of X-men Evolution. It is a disgrace to the X-men universe. So, I'm going to have a character destroy it. It may be a long-and-drawn-out process... But I want the story to be a little fun too. 

If you don't like that summery, **DON'T READ IT**! Save us both a lot of trouble. 

***********************************************************************

"A terrible experiment indeed." The scientist known as Mouse spoke to herself, standing back and admiring her latest creation. She was building a virtual reality simulator that was programmed with the characteristics of the X-men. She had been intending to use it as a training program for doing battle against the X-men, but there was no way she could do that now. 

The experiment had gotten out of hand. 

She had been in the process of programming the VR versions of the X-men when the machine she had been using to study them got lost and went to a high school. That had conveniently wrecked the entire program, changing the personalities of everyone that existed in the program already. It wouldn't have been so bad if Mouse had been able to cut the power to the program. But it seemed that there was a virus in her computer, the same problem that had caused the observing machine to get lost. The program had taken a life of its own, swallowing up Mouse's laboratory in to a portal to that terrible world. 

Being quite unsure of what to do, she called for help, but no one had responded. It seemed as though the VR world was taking the life out of the real world. 

Which is precisely why Mouse found a very angry Anya coming to her the area near her lab, near the portal to the other world. 

"What have you done now, that it would drain the very life of my father away?!" Anya demanded, angrily approaching Mouse. 

"Ah, Lady Anya. I was expecting you." Mouse smiled. "Perhaps you can help me." 

"With what?" Anya asked tartly, glaring at the short woman. 

"A problem." 

***********************************************************************

Adjusting her brown traveling cloak, Anya readied herself to go through the portal.

"Remember, you need to find the key point of that world and destroy it, or it will continue to drain the life out of this world." Mouse called to Anya over the swirling portal. 

"I will." Anya replied shortly, and flew in to the portal. 

***********************************************************************

The portal opened on the other side the alley of a large city. Anya came through, and the portal closed, to the stares of people in the alley. 

"This is the world the so damaged ours?" She asked herself, taking a moment to become oriented. She flew to the rooftop of a large building, taking in the air from this world while focusing her powers to study it. 

"This is not at all an accurate reproduction." Was all she said before flying away once again. 

***********************************************************************

"You're kidding, a new Latin teacher? What was wrong with the last one?" Kitty Pryde was walking to class, along with Kurt Wagner and Scott Summers. 

"I don't know, but he was fired yesterday." Kurt answered, "maybe this one will be a better teacher?"

"Yeah, I was flunking Latin. I just don't understand why we have to study a dead language." Scott was saying as they entered the classroom. 

"I hear that this teacher is a girl." Kurt stated. "I hope she's cute!" 

The classroom buzz settled down as Principal Kelly entered the room.

"As many of you know, you are getting a new teacher today." He paused for no apparent reason. "I'm pleased to introduce Miss Lehnsherr. She'll be teaching you, and I expect you to behave for her." He spoke as she walked in to the room. 

_Wow, she IS cute!_ Scott thought, glancing over to Kurt, who was happily studying the woman. She was rather tall for a woman, being taller than Principal Kelly, but well-built. Her form was clothed in garb that teachers did not normally wear: a tank top that appeared to be lined with gold and made out of shiny green scales, plain brown pants and black boots that came up halfway to her knee. The boots were not high-heeled: her height was entirely natural. Her raspberry hair curled to a stop above her shoulders, tied back with a single ribbon at the base of her neck. Her crystal blue eyes shone with an unreadable expression that made the rest of the classroom look dark and dull.

"Good afternoon, class. I hope that we will be able to accomplish much study together." She smiled in a charming manner. Principal Kelly left the classroom, permitting Anya to run the class in her own manner. 

"Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 174." She sat down at the desk as Kurt raised his hand, standing up. 

"Miss Lehnsherr! I have a question!" He exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What is this question that you see fit to disrupt the class with?" She asked mildly. 

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself? I mean... Uh..." Kurt cowered under her cool gaze. 

"I believe that Principal Kelly's introduction was enough. However, if you are not satisfied with that, I shall elaborate." She paused, and the chalk behind her elegantly signed her name on the blackboard. "My name in Anya Lehnsherr, though I expect you will all behave in appropriate manner and address me with respect." The chalk sat back down in its place and the eraser swept over the blackboard, clearing it. "Since you are already standing Mr. Wagner, you may start the class by translating pages 174 through 196."

The class snickered while Kurt groaned.

"Begin."

***********************************************************************

Well, here you are, at the end of the chapter. Do you hate it as much as I think you do? Don't flame me if you do hate it, please. But if, on the off-chance, you actually LIKE it, please let me know in a review. Ja!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Classroom Fight

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters. None of my original characters are in this chapter. ;_;

So. You're determined to read the second chapter? That's all well and good, but please don't flame me if you don't like the content of it. 

Review if you do like it, though. 

***********************************************************************

Shortly after Kurt's 22 page long translation, the class began to get bored. Kurt had kept them entertained with his frequent mistakes, but now Anya was trying to teach them something new. 

Naturally, being bored teenagers, things began to happen. Kitty passed a note to Rouge, which was intercepted by Lance, which made Scott irritated. 

"Hey. Why don't you pass that on like Kitty wanted?" Scott whispered, leaning over to Lance. 

"Why don't you try to make me?" Lance asked with a smirk, beginning to unfold the note. Scott reached for the note, which Lance moved away.

"I'm warning you..." Scott snarled, reaching again. 

"Just you try it, X-man!" Lance said, standing up. The building started to shake as Anya continued with her lecture. As bits of ceiling began to crash to the floor, Anya sighed. 

"I did hope they would behave a bit longer than this." She said to herself, closing the book she had been reading out of. 

"Cut it out!" Scott cried angrily, with a vain attempt to stand while the floor shook beneath him. 

"Make me!" Lance replied with a taunting voice. 

That was all it took for Scott to remove his glasses and take a good shot at Lance. 

Suddenly, the room stopped moving. Lance sat on the floor, clutching the arm Scott's blast had struck. 

"Lance! Are you all right?" Kitty cried, rushing to his side, through some desks, incidentally. 

"Scott, how could you do that?!" Jean asked in a shocked tone. 

"I—" was all Scott could say before Anya interrupted him. 

"Mr. Summers, I believe that you are in quite a pinch." She said in an amused tone, sitting at her desk as though nothing had happened. "I would like to speak with your parents after this incident."

***********************************************************************

The X-men were quite talkative when they returned home that afternoon. 

"I still can't believe how she handled that!" Kitty said to Jean as they came in the doorway. 

"Yeah, it was almost like she deals with that kind of thing every day." Rouge agreed. 

"I'm just surprised that she displays her mutant powers like that." Jean commented. "I mean, in this day and age, who uses their power in public like that?" 

The girls were walking slightly ahead of Scott and Kurt.

"Man, I can't believe I did that. That was such a stupid thing to do!" Scott scolded himself. 

"Yeah, and now you need a parent to go to a conference! Who are you going to get to go?" Kurt asked, shaking his head. 

"I dunno." Scott sighed. "I don't want to tell the Professor about this—" 

"About what, Scott?" Xavier asked upon entering the room. 

"Professor Xavier! We have a new Latin teacher!" Kitty exclaimed. 

"Yeah, she's a mutant too." Rouge added.

"And she doesn't mind flaunting it." Jean finished.

"Yes, that is all very good, but what are you talking about, Scott? What did you not want to tell me?" Xavier asked, wheeling over to Scott. 

"I—uh..." Scott looked down guiltily. 

"He got in a fight at school today." Kurt answered, then teleported away. 

"During class?" Xavier asked, slightly surprised. Scott nodded, looking away. 

"With whom?" Xavier asked as the girls slowly crept out of the hallway. 

"Lance. He started it, Professor!" Scott tried to defend himself. 

"It doesn't matter who started it, Scott. You know that. What happened?" 

"Uh... I lost my temper and shot at Lance." He blurted. "Now the teacher wants me to bring a parent to her office tonight for a conference." 

Xavier sighed. "Very well, Scott. I'll go with you. We'll have a discussion about this later."

***********************************************************************

Anya chuckled to herself as footsteps echoed down the hallway, coming to her office. 

"Yes, yes, my prey. Come here, and let us have a marvelous time." She chuckled again, then picked up the stack of papers she was grading. 

***********************************************************************

"This is it, Professor." Scott said, gesturing to a door. 

"Very well. Let us proceed." He opened the door, and they began to enter. Anya was sitting at her desk, shuffling through papers, and across from her sat... 

"You! What are you doing here?!" Scott demanded. Lance and Pietro turned their heads to him. 

"Lance was supposed to bring a parent with him too. Since I'm the one in charge right now, I'm the next best thing." Pietro said quickly with a smirk on his face. 

"I asked them to be here in order to affirm what happened." Anya said calmly, not looking up from her papers. 

"_This_ is what happened." Lance waved around his bandaged arm for emphasis. "Scott shot at me!"

"Now now, it is not that simple." Anya looked up from the papers with an amused smile. "There are two sides to every disagreement." She met the eyes of Xavier. "Ah yes, please, be seated." She gestured to a chair which came forward. 

***********************************************************************

"I suppose nothing more can be said one way or the other." Anya mused three hours later. They had been in her office during those three hours, doing nothing except debate the incident. Anya was a very good moderator. Only one person was allowed to speak, and never directly to each other. 

"Can we go now, Miss Lehnsherr?" Lance asked in a plaintive voice. 

"Perhaps." She leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. "Do you believe the matter to be resolved?"

"Yes." He replied slowly. 

"And you, Mr. Summers? Has your appetite for disturbance been satiated?" She asked, fixing a crystal eye on Scott. 

"Yes." He answered quietly, almost pouting.

"Very well then. I expect to see you in class tomorrow." She stood up, gesturing to the door, which swung open. "I do hope you will excuse me for not escorting you out."

"Let's go!" Pietro was out of the door in a flash: it had been very difficult for him to sit still for such a long time. 

"Hey, wait up!" Lance chased after him, though he had no hope of catching up. 

"Are you ready to go, Professor?" Scott asked, also standing up. 

"Almost, Scott." Xavier sighed deeply, as though puzzled by something. "Miss Lehnsherr, there is a matter I would discuss with you." 

"Quite so?" Anya smiled in a vexing manner, as she had been during the entire conference. Her eyes seemed lightly amused by all the proceedings, as though she was not taking any of it seriously. 

"You are a mutant. Yet you are recklessly revealing your powers to the entire school. Why?" Xavier asked on of the many questions he had been stewing on all evening. Anya sat back down. 

"Charles, please. If I tell you all my secrets now, what fun will there be for the rest of the game?" She asked with a very disturbing expression of being entertained by the proceedings. "You know, I intend to destroy this world. Nevertheless, I intend to enjoy myself in the process."

***********************************************************************

Ahhh... Anya-chan's declaration of war... More or less... Whatever. If you liked it, review!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Date attempt and Evil mutants

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters. Anya-chan isn't even mine. ;_; Oh well. 

So, here's chapter three. Read on, my friend! {since you'd have to be my friend to read this far...}

BTW, I don't hate Pietro... He's just fun to mess with... Especially in "Evolution"... ;p

***********************************************************************

Professor Xavier was greatly disturbed by what had occurred at the conference. He was so disturbed that he did not speak during the entire ride home, which made Scott assume that the Professor was upset with him. When they reached the mansion, Scott dared to venture a question. 

"Professor, are you mad at me?" 

Xavier looked surprised for a moment, snapped out of his deep thought. 

"No... Just disappointed, Scott." He paused for a moment, which was usually the signal for a longer lecture. "Why don't you get to bed, Scott? It's late, and you have class in the morning." 

"Uh... Okay... Good night, Professor." Scott said as he cautiously left the Professor in the entryway. 

_Anya Lehnsherr... Who are you, really? You simply cannot be the some one who perished so many years ago. What is your objective?_ He asked himself late in to the night. When he fell asleep, her fair face taunted him all night long.

***********************************************************************

The next day, Scott was dreading Latin class. 

"Look on the bright side, Scott. It could have been the teacher that you fried with the blast." Rouge tried to cheer him up, but the attempt fell flat. 

"I'm going to ask her out today!" Kurt declared boldly, attracting strange looks from those walking with him. 

"Kurt, she's at least twice your age!" Kitty said pointedly. 

"I don't care!" He shook his head. "Age doesn't matter when you're in love!" 

"Whatever. Just don't disturb the entire class in the process." Jean said, rolling her eyes as they walked in the classroom. "After what happened yesterday, I'll be surprised if we don't all flunk." 

"You will be quite fortunate if you manage not to flunk." Anya looked up from her desk. 

"Miss Lehnsherr! I didn't know you were in here already." Kitty said awkwardly. 

"Why would I be somewhere else? After all, this _is_ my classroom." She asked in a tone that seemed dangerous in its mildness. 

"Miss Lehnsherr, I want to know what you meant last night." Scott said abruptly. 

"What I meant?" Anya gazed at him with the same annoying amusement. "Whatever do _you_ mean, Mr. Summers?" 

"What you said..." The bell rang, cutting off Scott in mid-sentence. 

"Please take your seat, Mr. Summers. And please, _do_ try not to disturb the class today." 

***********************************************************************

After class, Kurt made his attempt to ask Anya out on a date. 

"Uh, Miss Lehnsherr, could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, coming to her desk while others left the room. 

"You already are." She glanced up from the stack of papers she was sorting through. "Continue." 

"I was wondering... Well, uh... Would you like to go to dinner this Friday?" He stammered. Anya stopped sorting through the papers to look up at Kurt with a very surprised/horrified/irritated expression on her face.

"Mr. Wagner, you are aware that I am nearly twice your age." Her statement rang in question form. 

"Yes." He said quietly. "But I don't care! I--" He stopped when Anya stood up. 

"I'll accept your proposed dinner—" She paused as he looked thrilled. "—_after_ you write a fifty page essay on the importance of dating within you age group." 

He groaned. 

"_In Latin_." She added, and left the room. 

***********************************************************************

"Hey, you're blocking my view of the TV!" Pietro yelled at Toad, who was vacuuming around the coffee table. 

"Yeah, well why don't you do something about it?" He asked obnoxiously. Pietro stood up and began to run around the coffee table, only to trip on his own feet. Blob and Lance snickered from where they stood in the doorway, as they had come to see why Pietro was angry _this_ time. 

"What are you laughing at?!!" He demanded, standing up. He tried to run over to them, but again, tripped on his own feet. 

"You seem to have been stricken with a case of clumsiness." Anya said ironically, sitting on the windowsill which had been empty until a moment ago.

"Hey, you're the Latin teacher!" Lance exclaimed. Smirking, Anya stood up. 

"That's right, I am. I need place to stay for the duration of my time in this universe." She glanced around the room. "This will do." 

"Ya know, we really don't want you here. Now go away!" Pietro shouted, standing up again. 

"Have you the intention of making me?" Anya asked in her eternally amused manner. 

"Look, you--" Pietro began to move in a threatening manner toward her, but froze in place. Blob, Avalanche and Toad moved to Pietro curiously. 

"Hey, I think he's... Frozen or something." Toad said, after curiously waving his hand around in front of Pietro's face, while sitting on his head. 

"What did you do?" Lance asked Anya, who was sitting down on the couch. 

"I paralyzed him. That is all." She said in a perfectly relaxed manner. 

"Won't he die or something?" Blob asked, noting that Pietro was not breathing. 

"Only if I choose not to release him soon." She smiled, and released her hold of power of Pietro. He became unbalanced, and fell over yet again. Toad landed on the coffee table in front of Anya. 

"Look, it's not that we mind company of anything, but you picked a real bad time to drop in." He said nervously. 

"Did I? How so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Because Magneto's coming tonight." Pietro exclaimed, zipping across the room, without tripping this time. "And when he finds out that you've been pestering me, you are fish bait!" 

Anya just smiled. "Let him come." She paused. "Oh, and get me a cup of coffee." 

***********************************************************************

So... It looks like Magneto will be in the next chapter! Whee! ^_^ So so! How will Magneto-sama react to his eldest daughter? Especially since she's from another dimension? Review, please! ^_~* 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Surprise Celebration

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters. Isn't it scary to think of the Evolution characters as being Marvel characters? *shudder*

So. Chapter four. If you're enjoying this, review! If not... Well, DON'T!

***********************************************************************

For Magneto, this was a rare event. He was going to visit his minions, in order to test them and see if they were worthy of the honor of being his minions. He had not been prepared for what was in store for him. Their house, which was legendary for its messiness was nearly spotless, and there was a delicious aroma in the air. 

"Pietro?" He asked, taking a step in to the dark living room, which he had entered through the window. 

The lights burst on. 

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" The "Brotherhood of Evil Mutants" popped out from behind the couch, garbed in full party array, including pointed party hats. 

From the kitchen, a hysterical laughter burst out. They all turned to the kitchen door, to see Anya standing there, holding her sides that threatened to split from laughter. 

"Your..." She gasped for air around a gale of laughter. "Expression! All of you!" She gasped for air again, reducing her laughter to a chortle. "I knew it would be worth the trouble to come here!" 

Magneto turned a strained glance to Pietro. "What is the meaning of this?" 

"I... I don't know! She was controlling me!" He stammered pathetically. 

"Who is she?" Magneto asked, in a very taut voice.

"Please, Father dear, do not tell me that you have forgotten little Anya." Anya smiled, eyes brimming with tears from the laughter. Magneto just opened his mouth in surprise and stared at her. She chuckled again, and turned to the kitchen. "We'll discuss it over dinner." She glanced back to him. "You will be staying, won't you?"

***********************************************************************

If there was one thing that must be admitted, it was the fact that dinner was delicious. Magneto almost thought to comment, but his confused feelings about Anya did not allow him to. She sat across the small table from him, watching him with a merry mannerism, as though this was all for her entertainment. The other mutants sent to the living room with their plates, but could not keep away from the candlelit dining room. They stood as close to the doorway as they thought was safe, peering in. He looked over to her, as though to say something. She giggled and wiped his chin with a napkin. 

"You have spaghetti sauce on your face." 

He was rendered speechless by her mannerism once again. She smiled sweetly and picked up her coffee cup for a sip. It so happened that at that moment, Wanda came home. She was wondering why it was so dark, and logically went to the brightest part in the house: the dining room. She had to pass the guys who were still stationary in the doorway. 

"What's going on?" She asked Pietro, who motioned for her to be quiet. She ignored him and went through the doorway. "Dad? Who's this?" She paused for a short moment before asking in a perplexed tone, "Your _girlfriend_?" 

At that moment, Anya did something she had never done in her entire life. Her eyes widened, and she choked on her coffee. Coughing and sputtering, she sat the coffee cup down on the table with one hand to her chest, using her powers to clear the coffee from her lungs. 

"No?" Wanda asked quietly. 

"No." Anya glared up at her. "It just so happens, Miss Maximoff—" She regained her normal breath and clenched her coffee cup. "—that I am your elder sister." She finished icily. 

"My _sister?_" Wanda stared in shock. "Father, when did this happen?" She demanded, almost grabbing Magneto by the collar. 

"Well it obviously wasn't recently, stupid. She's older than we are." Pietro said, boldly venturing from the doorway. 

They argued among each other for a few moments while Anya thought to herself. 

_Those fools! Mistaking me for—_She didn't finish the thought, distracted by a strange vibrating noise. She wasn't the only one who noticed it either. The others in the room had begun to look around in confusion.

"LANCE!" Wanda turned her anger to him as various objects on the table and counter began to vibrate. 

"It's not my fault!" He cried, almost cowering. 

_Oh. I see._ Anya thought to herself, and turned her attention to calming herself. She had gotten quite irritated, and as a result, her power had begun to overflow and cause a vibration throughout the building. As she focused, things began to settle down, and eventually stopped moving completely. The others were glancing at each other, entirely unsure of what to do. 

Anya stood up in a majestic manner. "I shall be on my way, at least for the time being." She turned around as everyone just stared at her. 

"But... Where're you goin'? Toad asked, still unsure of what to do. 

"To an old friend." She turned to them with a perfectly calm evil smile on her face. "The Charles Xavier of this universe is entirely too gullible for his own good." 

With these words, she left the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. 

***********************************************************************

And in Chapter Five, we can expect an appearance of Mouse, _and_ the definition of what exactly Anya's powers are! ^_~*


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five: Exact definition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. However, Mouse has a brief appearance in this chapter! Whee!

No one's reviewed. :( That's okay. Better to be unreviewed than to be flamed, as I say.

***********************************************************************

A short while later, she was at the door of the Xavier Institute. Her eyes gleamed with cold pleasure as she rang the doorbell. It was answered few moments later by Logan, otherwise known as Wolverine. He grunted. 

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly. She smiled in an amused benevolence.

"I have an appointment with Charles Xavier. Do tell him I've arrived, won't you?" 

"Chuck didn't say nothin' about having an appointment." Wolverine said in an almost defensive tone. 

"Are you the curator of his appointments?" She asked in perfect calm. This situation could have gotten very bad, had not Xavier himself drove in to the room. 

"Logan, who is it?" He asked, coming in through the hallway door.

"Some woman says she has an appointment with you." Logan grunted again. He opened the door better, so Xavier could see Anya. Xavier's mouth opened in surprise. 

"Charles, I have come here to discuss one of the students we have in common." She smiled again. 

***********************************************************************

In only a few minutes, they were in Xavier's study. Xavier had even been kind enough to serve Anya coffee, though to his surprise, she had refused any sugar or cream with it. 

"Now, which student is it that you have come all this way for?" Xavier asked. In the hallway, several of the students were gathered outside of the closed door, pressing to hear the conversation inside. After all, everyone was curious as to why their Latin teacher had come all the way here. Of course, what they wanted to know the most was which one of them she was here to discuss. 

"Mr. Wagner. Have we not already discussed Mr. Summers to the extent of sufficiency?" She asked, then paused to sip the coffee. "He shows symptoms of psychological problems." 

"Kurt?" Xavier asked in surprise. "What psychological problem is it?" 

"He seems to have developed an electra complex." She paused again. "It also seems that we are not the only parties participating in this conversation." She gestured to the door, which fell open, causing the students who had been leaning against it to fall in to a pile on the floor. They stammered apologies, and quickly filed away.

Xavier frowned as they skittered away, sending a mental message about speaking with them later. Anya smiled in her manner, sipping the coffee once more. A moment later, Xavier returned his attention to Anya. 

"An electra complex, you say? On what grounds do you base this assumption on?" He asked in complete seriousness. Anya laughed lightly in response. 

"If you doubt my word, can you not delve in to the mind of whom we discuss?" She smiled. "When a student who is still in high school is determined enough to write a fifty page paper in Latin to attain a date with one who is out of their age group, is it not time to be concerned?" 

"How old are you, exactly?" Xavier asked. "You don't appear to be much over twenty." 

"Ah, the eyes of the aged, how inaccurately they perceive those younger than them!" She continued to smile. She knew she was flat out being cruel now, but that was part of the game, wasn't it? "I, dear Professor, am not a day younger than thirty-two." 

At that, he was shocked. 

"I never would have guessed. You must have very good genetics." 

"Oh yes, very good." She agreed. "Both of my parents have retained their youth remarkably well." 

"And who are your parents?" Xavier was a bit excited at this chance to learn more about this mysterious person. 

"Hm..." She sighed wistfully, then her expression hardened. "I am Anya Lehnsherr, heir to the throne of Magneto. I am the Light of Death." 

She spoke so coldly that it was almost hard to believe that she had been the one sighing wistfully only a moment before. 

"Once I find the key point, I will destroy this world." 

With that, she stood and left the room. Xavier sat, blinking and wondering what had just happened. 

***********************************************************************

Some distance away, Anya sat under a tree, in the cool, moonlit night. 

_I had almost forgotten... This world drains the very existence away from my world. I have come here to destroy this world. I must not become distracted by such idle foolishness._

Sighing deeply, she picked up a smooth stone from the ground. After holding it for a moment, she spoke to it. 

"Are you the key to destroying this universe?" 

And to her surprise, it spoke back. 

"You'd be surprised, Lady Anya." Mouse's voice cackled as her face appeared dully on the stone. 

"Mouse!" Anya exclaimed, clutching the stone. "What is going on?!!" 

"Uhm, that, it's, uh..." Mouse stammered for a moment. "I can't find it from here." 

"_What_ can you not find?!!" 

"The, uh, key point to destroying that world." Mouse answered, seeming slightly embarrassed. "You see, there are so many programs overlapping, and then the virus complicating things, and then—" Mouse was cut off by Anya. 

"Get me out of here. Now." Anya growled, as the tree she had been sitting under began to vibrate. 

"Well, that's kind of impossible." Mouse stated. "At least at this point. You see, there are so many things complicating things, and then Kybard stole my intergalactic kakigori machine, and—" 

But Anya didn't hear anything.

"Am... I _stuck_ here? ... Me? _Me?_" She spoke to herself in disbelief, then burst out screaming

"**_I HATE THIS UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

***********************************************************************

Stuck? In a universe like that? Poor Anya! Shall we hope she keeps her sanity? ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Trouble's a-brewing...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing Marvel, and nothing Shakespearean either.

Someone reviewed! ^_^ Yay! I'm sorry for taking so long! I actually experienced some "Hmm, what should I do with this story now?" feelings, then I remembered that I didn't start this to insert Anya in to the Evolution storyline; I inserted her to DESTROY it. ^_^ With that goal in mind, I move forward. 

Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

The next day, Anya was late for class. The students were all assembled in their seats, whispering nervously. 

"I don't know what we should do. If we leave, the teacher might blow a fuse!" Rogue whispered nervously to Kitty, who was sitting beside her. 

"Yeah, like totally." Kitty glanced up to the teachers desk, which was still empty. 

"Hey, maybe she canceled class and forgot to tell us." Lance suggested, resting his elbows on Kitty's desk. 

"Oh, like _that_ would happen." Kitty replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Do you have any better ideas?" Todd asked, sitting idly on his desk. Out of the entire classroom, he was the only one who didn't seem concerned.

"How can you just sit there like that?" Jean asked, turning to him. "Even _Tabitha_ is more concerned than you!"

"Let her be, then." Todd tilted his head back to snap at a fly on the ceiling. 

"Uug, gross." Kitty made a face, turning away. 

Finally, Pietro stood up. 

"If she's not coming, I'm not waiting any more! I'm out of here!" He made a dash for the door, but regrettably, she _was_ coming. Just as Pietro reached for the door, the entire door blew outward, sending pieces flying across the room. The doorway itself bent inward, and the entire building began to shake violently. 

"LANCE!" Kitty yelled. "Cut it out!" 

"I'm not d-d-d-doing it!" He protested, trying to hang on to his desk to stop himself from vibrating. 

Anya strode in to the room, and the windows began to shatter. But before the shards of glass fell from their frames, all was still. Students began to peek up from behind their desks. 

"Wh—what's going on?" Jean asked, cautiously rising to her feet. Anya opened her eyes to glare at Jean in such a way that you could almost see the anger bubbling around Anya. 

"If I am condemned to be eternally confined to this pathetic excuse for a universe—" She paused to sweep her cold gaze across the room. "—Then the rest of you shall join me in this living hell!" 

A bubble of power generated by Anya knocked everything back, causing students and desks to fly against the wall, cracking the chalkboards, and causing the shards of glass from the damaged windows to fly outward. 

With that, Anya turned around and stalked out of the room, with a miniature earthquake in her wake. 

"That does it!" Kitty exclaimed, sitting up out of a pile of rubble. "I am dropping Latin!" 

***********************************************************************

Back at the mansion, Scott and Kurt were training together. Today's incident was troubling Scott greatly, and he dared to mention it to Kurt. 

"Hey, Kurt, did our Latin teacher seem... I dunno, _different_ to you today?" He asked, already mentally condemning himself for phrasing it like that. 

"You mean Miss Lehnsherr?" he asked from where he was dangling from the ceiling. 

"Yeah." Scott nodded as Kurt dropped to the ground, landing neatly in front of Scott. 

"Well, she seemed a lot angrier..." Kurt said thoughtfully. "And she nearly destroyed our class room..." He paused again. "But other then that, no." 

"What do you think made her so mad?" Scott asked, as Kurt leapt from one wall to another rhythmically. 

"Well, it wasn't me. I haven't talked to her since she said I had to write a report to date her." 

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Write a paper?"

"Yeah. Fifty pages." He frowned. "_In Latin._"

"Well, if you ask me, you should give up the thought of dating her. Not only is she out of your age group, she might be hazardous to your health."

"Yeah..." Kurt said with a deep sigh, agreeing, yet seeming to disagree as well.

***********************************************************************

Anya, meanwhile, had decided that if she was going to stay in this universe, she was going to be comfortable. She had decided that the best idea was to go to the Magneto of this universe and demand the very best accommodations. 

Yet, she hesitated. It would be immensely more pleasurable to return to the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and demand board from them. Sure, their house looked like it might collapse at any given moment, but it would be interesting to see how they would react to her demands. 

And that is precisely where she went.

***********************************************************************

She had just finished explaining to them that she expected them to do. She had gathered them all {"all" being Toad, Blob, Avalanche, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Boom-boom and even Mystique, who was not with the brotherhood at this moment} in the living room, and had told them that since _she_ was going to be staying there, she would want them to _improve_ the living conditions... Just a little bit.

"Are you insane? It would take them years to make that kind of improvements." Mystique growled. "And I don't see why I'm even here."

Anya opened an eye to smile at Mystique.

"Because I want you to suffer with me, dearie." 

Mystique felt as though her blood went cold when Anya answered. 

"But why here, Miss Lehnsherr?" Lance asked, trying to make some sense of this. "I mean, with your power, you could be anywhere you want."

Anya moved her gaze to him. "Yes, and this is where I want to be." 

They looked at each other, completely baffled. Quicksilver, for once, did not have a smart aleck remark to retort at her.

"Are you going to challenge me?" She asked mildly, and no one responded. She waited for several minutes while the evil mutants just shifted uncomfortably, and exchanged nervous glances. 

"Good, then I shall assume that you have no objections to my command." 

"Now wait just a minute! I refuse to be under your command!" Mystique declared, stepping forward. "You have no right to come in here and tell us what to do!" 

"It was nice knowing ya." Pietro said to Mystique, as he and the others began to back away cautiously. 

"You have decided to challenge my authority?" Anya asked mildly, obviously not surprised, but seeming to be pleased with this development. 

"I refuse to be bossed around by some interloper!" Mystique declared, and moved forward as though to attack Anya, but froze in place.

"As a warning to you, Ms. Darkholme, I hate each and every person in this universe personally. It would not be wise for you to move yourself up on my list of foes, do you not agree?" Anya said calmly, seeming to feel that this was a therapeutic way to relieve her stress.

Mystique made a struggling sort of noise, then fell to the ground gasping for air. 

"Good moves, sis, but I got a question for you." Pietro said, zipping around Mystique to lean his elbow on Anya's shoulder. "Just a quick one, no big deal." 

"Really." Anya opened one eye to look at Pietro. "What _ever_ could it be?" 

Pietro had the vague feeling that he had just been insulted, but brushed it aside.

"So where were you when me and Wanda were born? I don't exactly remember ever having a big sister before." He questioned, removing his elbow from Anya's shoulder. She was taller than him, and thus he had to reach upward to do that, and was rightly embarrassed by it. 

"There are more things in this earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, dear Pietro." Her mouth twitched upward in a very evil smirk. "I believe it's time for my second visit to Charles Xavier."

***********************************************************************

Oh no! Back to the X-men we go! ...... Look forward to the next chapter! Yay! 


End file.
